High School Rock & Rollers
by Miss Simplicity
Summary: Max and Ella had just moved to Las Vegas because of their moms job. Max, has a secret songbook, but what happens when she looses it at school. Nick Walker is in a band with his friends. Nick finds a songbook in the music department. Will he find the owner. Sorry if the summary sucks. Rated T because of me. LOTS OF FAX! :D
1. Morning

High School Rock & Rollers

Ch 1: Morning

**MAX POV**

_Bang Band Bang_

Ugh, who's banging on my door _so _early.

"Max! Wake up, you're going to be late! On your first day of school!"

" Five more minutes" I said into my pillow, but to my mom, her being outside my door must've heard '_Y mo mimutes'_.

Then something weird happened my adopted sister Ella came in my room and _threw _water On. My. Face.

I shot up from my bed. "Ella what the hell!" I yelled at her.

"Get up I'm going to dress you." She said totally unfazed by what I said.

"Who said you were dressing me?" I asked her, furious about my wet bed.

"I did, Max, listen it's the 'First Day of School' of our Sophomore year, you need to make a good first impression, and also you're my sister, so you need to look good." She smirked at me to tell me that she had perfect reasons.

Since it was _so_ early, and I was soaking wet, and I'm so tired. I did what was best. I gave in.

"Fine." I groaned out.

"Yay! Now go take a shower." She ordered me.

I glanced at my clock, it was 5:30 in the flipping morning. I officially hate Ella. I mean who the f**k wakes up at 5:30.

I looked at the picture of my old friends who live in Miami, you see I used to live in Miami, but I moved to Las Vegas because of my Mom's job. Now my friends live literally across the country. Ugh, life sucks.

**~[*]~**

When I got out of the shower, I saw that Ella had my clothes spread out on the floor.

After I put on my underwear, I picked up a red blouse from the floor. It was a red sleeveless figure-fit blouse in a check weave with one breast pocket and a tie at the hem. Hmm, I liked it so I put it on.

Then I picked up the jeans, they're were skinny jeans that were pre-ripped, but not to much, which I liked. I put it on.

I heard some shuffling in my closet. I whipped my head at my closet and see Ella in the doggy position digging around where my shoes were.

"Uh, what are you doing?" I asked her.

She whipped her head at me and smiled. "You look hot."

"Uh, what are you doing?" I asked a gain a little irritated for ignoring my question the first time.

"I'm looking for a pair of shoes for you to wear. Duh."

"Ugh, hurry up then ."

I heard more shuffling for two more minutes.

"Ah-ha! Max here, these are perfect."

She handed me ballet flats loafers that have laces. I remember these, my dad gave me these for my birthday before…

"Max, helloooooooooooo, you there?"

I shook my head to clear all the thoughts of him.

"Sorry what were you saying?"

"You just missed me telling you what would happen if someone would ask me out, and that we would live happily ever after." She said all bummed out.

"Gee, did I sure miss out on that." I said with sarcasm dripping with every word.

"Yea, you did." She said while I was putting on my shoes.

"Okay, now for jewelry." She said sprinting to my beauto. **(AN: if you're wondering what that is, its one of those dressers that you have all of your jewelry, perfume, and other stuff. Beauto is just what I call it.)**

"Okay, wear these-" She said while handing me small black bow earings.

"And this-" she said handing me my gold sea turtle necklace.

"And- wait let me see your nails" she grabbed my hand.

"Eww, Max, we are so going to give you a manicure right now." Ella ran out of my room.

I looked at my nails, they were painted black, but they were chipping, in my opinion they looked perfect.

Ella ran back into my room with nail polish re-mover, cotton balls, and red nail polish.

"Okay lets get started" she said walking over my bed, wait isn't my bed still wet?

I walked towards my bed and felt around, it was dry. Eh, it must've dried up.

She sat on my bed and I did the same."

_-5 minutes later-_

"Okay, your nails are dry so here put this ring on." She handed me my favorite ring, which looked like a black moustache.

-_30 minutes later-_

I was in the kitchen eating a bowl of the worlds greatest cereal which was duh, duh, duhhhhhhhh….. Froot Loops!

Like c'mon they're little wheels that taste like fruit. C'mon that's genius.

I looked at my watch, it said 6:50, damn, school starts at 7:00.

"Ella lets go, we have ten minutes before school starts!"

"Coming!" I heard her yell from upstairs.

She came hopping down stairs while applying lipgloss.

"Here Max, catch." She threw me this round thingy.

"Uh, what is this?"

"Chapstick" she said.

"Chapstick? Last time I checked chapstick cam in a tube, not a round thingy."

"Just put it on" I twisted it open and smelled it, oh it smelled like mint.

"Okay, lets go!"

I grabbed my bag which I bought at a vintage store. I made sure to pick up my songbook. Oh yea I forgot to tell you guys, I write songs, no one has ever heard them, hell Mom and Ella don't even know I have a song book. So shh, don't tell.

Ella picked up her bag which I think she bought at this store called Pink.

"Bye Mom!" we yelled before we left the house. "Bye Girls! Have a nice Day!" we heard mom yell before we shut the front door.

**Ok guys I am not in the mood to describe Ella's outfit. So if you want to see it the links for Max and Ella's outfits are on my profile.**


	2. Running into a Bitch

**Disclaimer: You should know very well that I don't own Maximum Ride. This is the only disclaimer you'll ever see so get this fixated in your head. :)**

High School Rock & Rollers

Ch 2: Running into a Bitch

**Max's P.O.V.**

Currently I am wondering the halls of my new school –Herbert Lincoln High- looking for my locker. I bet your all wondering where Ella went, you see her locker was in another direction from mine.

I bet she found hers already. I'm looking at every locker number, until I bump into a wall, and fall on my ass.

_Damn Max, way to make a good impression on your first day of school. _The little voice in my head told me.

_Shut up, I didn't ask you. _I told the voice.

"Are you alright?" a voice said.

I look up and see this guy face to face with this guy…..a _hot_ guy.

He was kneeling down in front of me.

"Yea, I'm fine I guess."

He helped me up. Then I got a really good look at him. In other words I was checking him out.

He was wearing a black shirt, dark blue jeans, red shoes, and a gray beanie. He had olive tone skin, he had hair like this actor I know, oh Avan Jogia, there we go, he had hair like him. And he had eyes darker than black. **(AN: his outfit is on my profile :D)**

Oops, I guess he noticed I was checking him out because he was smirking.

"I'm, Nick, but everyone calls me Fang. And you are?"

"I'm Maximum, but everyone calls me Max"

"So you're new, do you need help?"

"Yea, I can't find my locker, can you help me?" I said handing him the piece of paper with the locker number on it.

"Oh, you're next to me. Follow me."

We walked for about three minutes. A red head gave me a dirty look. She was wearing this pink top that was, well, it was inappropriate for school, for a hooker it was perfect. She had black High waisted shorts. Pink Shoes. Oh god So much pink. Pink nails. At least she had some black items as well. **( AN: the sluts outfit is on my profile.:D)**

I turned around to see if she was looking at someone else. I turned back around, but as soon as I did that a weak hand slapped me. It didn't hurt, but that sure as hell pissed me off. Fang looked shocked, I mean who wouldn't, a girl who I don't even know slaps me. What a great welcoming gift, isn't it.

"What are you doing with my boyfriend, slut?!"

"Boyfriend?" I asked completely confused.

"Fangy, what are you doing with this bitch!" she said to Fang completely ignoring me.

"Lissa, for the hundredth time, We. Are. Not. Dating." Fang said to whom I assume is Lissa.

"Aw, you're just playing hard to get." She said trying to be seductive. But to m she just sounded like a purring idiot.

She then looked to me.

"Listen bitch, Fangy is mine, you even put a finger on him, I'll make sure your life is a living hell." She said.

"Is that supposed to be a threat?" I said.

"Just don't touch him." At that she walked away.

"Sorry about that shes been obsessing over me since freshman year." Fang said.

"Okay."

"So shall I show you to your locker madame?" he said while bowing a little and sticking his hand out towards me.

I just burst out laughing. What was that supposed to be, a cheesy pick up line.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing, just show me to my locker."

We walked like 20 steps until he stopped in front of a row of lockers.

"This is your locker." He said while knocking on it lightly.

"Thanks." I put the locker combination in and opened my locker. Fang was in his locker, doing his own business.

He closed his locker door.

"I'll see you around Max." he said.

"Sure, see ya." And then he stalked off.

I took out my schedule. Ok where is my homeroom.

~[ ]~

When I finally found home room guess who was in the front row. Lissa.

Haha. You probably thought I was going to say Fang weren't you.

Well, he is in the room to. So….

Ok Fang is in my homeroom, in the back, talking to a ginger.

I searched the room for an empty seat.

"Max! Over here." Fang yelled.

I whipped my heads towards him and smiled a little.

I went towards him and sat next to him.

"Max, this is my best friend, James, but I call him Iggy."

"Hey, you must be Max. Fang was just talking to about you." Iggy said.

" Yup, the one and only." I saw Lissa glare at me.

Then the teacher walked in. She looked like Nanny McPhee, with the moles and weird teeth.

"Okay class, I am Ms. Holowitts." She said while writing it on the board.

" I'll be your homeroom teacher for the rest of the year. And I hope you like where you're sitting because those are going to be your assigned seats." She said.

Five minutes went by and I found out I had two classes with Fang and one with Iggy. Then the bell rang.

Not before I thought to myself that this year won't be as bad as I thought.

**Sorry if its short. But if you REVIEW I promise the next chapter will be longer AND it will be Fangs P.O.V. I would like 10 reviews…please. You see I'm begging you. **

**Reviews= Update...no lie!**


	3. Barbecued Flavored Bacon

**Hi guys, I'm soooooo sorry for not updating sooner, I've, uh….ok this is embarrassing….. I've been doing online gaming. Ok, there I said, I'm a nerd! **

High School Rock & Rollers

Ch3: Barbecued Flavored Bacon

**FANG'S P.O.V.**

"_Oh Fang, you have to jump on this cloud to reach the barbecued flavored bacon." Said a little fried egg with a British accent._

"_Okay" As soon as I touch the cloud and about to touch the Holy Bacon, I fall._

"_Ahhhhhhh!" I yell. _

"_Muahahahaha! You thought there was a barbeque flavored bacon?! Are you mad?! You fool! "_

_I look down and I see the forks and the pointy end pointing up at me. _

"_Nooooooooooo! I'm too young to die!"_

Right when I'm about to hit the evil forks I wake up.

"Ah!" I shot up from my bed sweating a little.

I smell bacon. No wonder I had that stupid dream. I don't know why about the barbeque part but the fried egg with a British accent is maybe because I want some eggs. About the accent I have no idea either.

Then bam! Out of nowhere, a pack of raccoons come and invade the world!

Okay, no that didn't happen but I tell you what did. My bestfriends Nudge, Angel, Iggy, and Gazzy invade my room. Which they could be raccoons in disguise and they could invade the world.

Ha-ha, no I'm just messing with you.

They were dressed up, but for what?

"Fang, get your butt up we have less than an hour to get to school! We can't be late on the first day!" Nudge said.

Oh, I forgot, today was the first day of school for my sophomore year. _Damn. It's that time of year._

Wait why are they doing in my house.

Damn, I forgot, Nudge had an idea that the day before the first day of school we have a sleepover. This year was my turn. We've be doing these since junior high.

Why am I forgetting things so much.

I groaned.

"Don't you groan me mister, get up." She said. Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel were just watching.

I groaned again. I know she hates it, but it's funny to see her mad.

Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel made a face that's said 'are you trying to commit suicide'.

"That's it!" she dug her nails into my shoulders. Did I tell you I sleep shirtless? No well now you know.

She dragged me into my bathroom, turned on the sink and splashed water in my face.

On the outside I was calm and collected, but on the inside I was like 'what the hell this water's cold as f**k!

I shivered slightly. Damn, cold as water.

"Great you're up, no get in the shower and get dressed, we have less than an hour." She said.

"Yes Mom." I grumbled.

"What was that?" she said.

"Nothing."

"Better be."

**( AN: Oh and Iggy's, Nudge's, Gazzy's and Angel's clothes are on my profile. :D)**

**~TIME SKIP :D~**

"Okay catch you guys later" I said.

"OMG bye Fang!" Nudge said a little too excited for today. While everyone said:

"Bye Fangers"

"Bye Fangster"

"Bye Fang"

"Bye Fangerdoodles"

I stopped dead in my tracks. Fangerdoodles? Then I immediately knew who it was. I turned around and glared at Iggy. While everyone looked at him funny.

He quickly caught up as to why they were staring at him and I was , you know glaring.

"What! You all have pet names for him that aren't OG! **(AN: OG means original gangster xD) **So I called him Fangerdoodles! Problem?!" Iggy said offensively.

I clenched my teeth and said with as much control as possible.

"Iggy stop, don't call me Fangerdoodles, we sound like a gay couple, and I can assure you that I am as straight as a line. And so are you." **(AN: no offense to gays. DX)**

Iggy looked taken aback while everyone looked at me horrified. Probably its because ten words for me is a speech, and that last sentence is…more than ten words.

"OMG guys Fang spoke more than ten words….in _one_ sentence! ZOMG the apocalypse is coming! Ok I have to pack my make-up, my clothes, no wait I have too much clothes, I have to get a plane to carry them all the way to Paris! Ok, but my shoes? There's a lot too, I would need Air-Force One to carry my shoes! ZOMG so much planning to do ab-" Iggy slapped his hand over Nudges mouth.

"Nudge, my ears are bleeding! Stop rambling already!" **( AN: Iggy's not blind)**

I just stood there appalled. Did Iggy really forgot everything that just happened a minute ago.

On the outside I'm like to-cool-for-emotions. But on the inside I'm like wht-the-hell-this-guy-is-weird.

"Uh, guys?" Angel said.

I turned my head towards her and made a _whatya need _face.

While Iggy and Nudge shouted "What!"

"Where did Gazzy go? And Fang why are you still here, you said you'd catch us later?"

Nudge and Iggy immediately stopped fighting.

"Yea where is Gazzy, he said bye to Fang when Fang said he'd catch us later? And Fang _why _are you still here?"

"Iggy called me Fangerdoodles, and then I got dragged back here 'cuz of Nudges talking."

"Oh, well you can go, we'll find Gazzy by-"

"Oh Fangy! Did you miss me?! 'Cuz I missed you baby!"

Ugh, that voice. Its Lissa. A.K.A. the schools whore.

"Oh, red haired slut six o' clock." Iggy whispered.

"Uh, bye guys." And then I sprinted off.

"Wait Fangy! I want t kiss you first!"

**~Time Skip~ **

I'm speed walking through the halls. I ditched Lissa, I know for sure, but I get this weird feeling that she'll come out of nowhere and….. grope me.

When I'm starting to have peace of mind, a girl runs into me and falls on her butt.

I crouch down and look at her face, she must be new because I've never seen her before.

_Great first impression Fang. She must think you're a jerk. _I told myself.

"Are you alright?" I asked her.

"Yea I'm fine I guess."

I helped her up. And got a good look at her. Okay, I was checking her out. What, I'm a guy in high school who's body is raging with hormones. Sue me.

I look at her and see she's also checking me out. Which, made me smirk.

We stood there for about 10 awkward seconds until I decided to start a conversation. Yup, that's me Fang the conversation starter.

"I'm Nick, but everyone calls me Fang. And you are?"

"I'm Maximum, but everyone calls me Max"

"So you're new, do you need help?" Why am I talking so much, I usually just nod my head.

"Yea, I can't find my locker, can you help me?" She handed me a piece of paper.

"Oh, you're next to me. Follow me" I said as I scanned the paper.

We walked for a while towards the hall where my locker was.

It was a peaceful walk until I spot Lissa. She gave Max a dirty look. I glance to my right and see Max look back, as if to check if Lissa was looking at someone else.

Then Lissa appear suddenly in front of Max and slaps her.

I stood there in shock for a second, not because she hit Max, but because the slap sounded so…..weak, like Lissa had no muscle what so ever. Like, have you ever gotten slapped by a balloon. Yea, it sounded like that.

"What are you doing with my boyfriend, slut?!" Lissa yelled which took me out of my daze.

"Boyfriend?" Max asked completely confused. I was about to answer when Lissa interrupts.

"Fangy, what are you doing with this bitch!" You know, its funny how no one was like surrounding us. They just kept going on with their lives.

"Lissa, for the hundredth time, We. Are. Not. Dating." I said irritated.

"Aw, you're just playing hard to get." She said in a weird creepy voice.

She then looked to Max.

"Listen bitch, Fangy is mine, you even put a finger on him, I'll make sure your life is a living hell." She said.

"Is that supposed to be a threat?" Max said.

"Just don't touch him." At that she walked away

I turned to Max.

"Sorry about that, she's been obsessing over me since freshman year." I said apologetically .

"Its okay." She said. Like all of that didn't even scare her.

"So shall I show you to your locker madame?" I said while bowing a little and sticking my hand out towards her.

I got this trick from Iggy in junior high, those were the years when our hormones weren't in check. It always worked. But I get a feeling Max isn't like those other girls.

He calls this trick : The Frenchy Butler.

Then…Max starts bursting with laughter.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing just show me to my locker." She said while giggling a little.

We walked like 20 steps until I stopped in front of a row of lockers.

"This is your locker." I said knocking on it lightly.

"Thanks." She said while putting the combo in her locker. I opened mine in ten seconds flat.

I took my books for my first period and closed my locker.

"See ya around Max"

"Sure, see ya."

Then I closed my locker and….walked off.

~[*]~

Once I walked into homeroom I scanned the room to see if there was anyone I knew.

"Hi Fangy!" Oh great Lissa's here.

I quickly scanned the room to see if anyone can save me from that redhead.

My eyes land on Iggy.

He caught my eye and yelled.

"Fang! Bro! Over here!" Iggy yelled. Everyone in the room stared at him.

Iggy noticed.

"What!?" he yelled.

Everyone continued on with their lives.

I walked towards Iggy towards the back of the room.

I sat down on a desk and wiggled my butt to settle it.

"Hey Fangers." Iggy said and for the third time that day I was irritated in less than 10 seconds.

"Iggy, what did I tell you earlier in the hall this morning." I asked irritated.

Oh god, I feel a headache in the future.

"To not call you Fangerdoodles because we sound like a gay couple."

"Exactly."

"But I didn't call you Fangerdoddles I called you Fangers."

"Iggy, just don't call me pet names anymore. Okay"

"Fine….Count Fangula."

"Iggy."

"Okay, okay I'll stop."

~[*]~

"Was she hot?"

"At first sight. Yea, but now we're friends so I have to get to know her to say that." I just finished talking to Iggy about Max.

"Did you walk her to her homeroom?" he asked.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I just met her and I didn't want her to think I'm a creeper."

"So your saying, if I didn't walk that girl to homeroom this morning, she would've never thought I was a creep?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked completely confused.

"This morning, I bumped into this girl named Ella. She was cute. I offered to walk her to her homeroom, and she said yes."

"And your tell me this why?"

"Because, she seemed different, and I don't want her to think I'm a creep."

"Well considering that you're…you. I can't really do anything about it."

"Ouch, that hurt" Iggy said while putting a hand over his heart feigning hurt.

"So are we up for band practice later?"

"Yea, but I don't know about Gazzy and Angel."

"Oh ok."

I saw a flash of blonde on the left side of my eye. I whipped my head around and yelled out to Max.

"Max, over here!"

She looked at me and smiled a little.

She walked towards us and sat next to me on my left. **(NA: Iggy is sitting to the right of Fang. :D)**

"Max, this is my best friend, James, but I call him Iggy.

"You must be Max , Fang was just talking about you." I saw a small blush on her face.

"That's me." She said smiling. I glanced up and saw Lissa glaring at Max.

_Oh brother, please let there be nothing to happen. PLEASE! _I yelled in my head.

Looks like my head listened because an old lady walked in. Not to be mean, but she was kinda…how do I put this…she was…unattractive.

_Well yea she is like forty years an awesome late reaction. _ I thought.

She had moles on her face and weird teeth.

I saw Iggy gag in his seat.

"Okay class, I am Ms. Holowitts." She said while writing it on the board.

" I'll be your homeroom teacher for the rest of the year. And I hope you like where you're sitting because those are going to be your assigned seats." She said.

After sitting for twenty seconds Iggy decided to start a conversation.

"Fang let me see your schedule.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my schedule and unfolded it.

I handed it to Iggy.

I just sat there watching Iggy scan my schedule.

He then looked towards Max.

"Hey Maxie, let me look at your schedule."

"Okiez." She tossed Iggy her schedule.

"Cool, I have one class with you, and two with Fang. And it looks like Fang only has one with you, which is Music."

I just nodded. I'm kinda glad i have at least a class with her.

Then the bell rang.

_This might not be a crappy year after all._ I thought to my self.

**Please R&R! AND SORRY** **FOR LATE UPDATE! R&R! AND I PROMISE FOR SOONER UPDATE! :D**


	4. Taco Day

Ch4: Taco Day

**Max's P.O.V.**

Ahh, lunch time. The best part of school, in my opinion.

"Hey Max, you coming' or what? Its taco day." Iggy said.

I followed into the line.

"Yea." Fang was…..well I don't know.

He was walking with us to the lunchroom, and then. POOF! He's gone.

Its like he disappeared into thin air.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and I jumped, higher than….well I jumped high.

Everyone should know not to sneak up on me.

I turned around and looked at mocha skinned girl. She was pretty.

"Hey Nudge." Iggy said.

"Oh hi Iggy! Is this your new friend? Because she's really pretty. Like OMG! Her eyes are like chocolate! I'm soooooo jelly!-" **(AN: jelly means jealous :D if you didn't know.)**

"Ok Nudge, I get it, and yea she's a new friend. Her names Max."

"OMG! Hi Max! I'm Nudge, I love clothes, shopping, make-over and music!"

All I thought was this girl had a mouth on her.

"Hi, I'm Max, and I love…..chocolate chip cookies, and music." I said with a smile.

~[*]~

"How long have you been her Max?" Nudge asked.

"Moved her during the summer, so not that long. Like two or three weeks."

Nudge's face looked like this: :O

And my face was like this: ._.

"You mean, you haven't gone to the mall yet?"

"No, been busy with unpacking and settling down."

"OMG! Guys we are soooooo taking her to the mall this weekend!"

Is it me or does this girl say OMG way to many times.

Iggy looked scared, like he was about to take a pist in his pants.** (AN: pist it means pee :D, if you've noticed I have a weird language.) **

Then two people. They were both blonde with blue. Maybe they were siblings.

"Hi Angel, Gazzy." Iggy said.

"Hey guys. And who's your new friend.?"

Gazzy just went straight to his taco.

"This is Max. Max this is Gazzy –don't ask why- and this is his sister Angel."

I just smiled, because my mouth was full of chewed up taco.

"Hey guys, have you seen Fang?"

I swallowed.

"No but he was walking with Iggy and I to lunch, and then he just disappeared."

"Oh, well ok, maybe he went to the bathroom to take a dump" Gazzy said. **(AN: dump means poop. :D lol I have my own language.)**

**Fang's P.O.V.**

I was walking peacefully behind Max, and Iggy to lunch when a small hand grabbed onto my arm and pulled me into a janitors closet.

"What the-"

A light bulb lit up.

"Hey Fangy." Lissa said while wrapping both arms around my neck.

I groaned. She did not just interrupt my lunch time. And on taco day to.

"What do you want Lissa? I am not in the mood right now."

"Isn't it obvious, I want you."

"Well I don-"

I was interrupted, because Lissa kissed me, like full on kissed me, on the mouth.

I tried pushing her off but she was holding on tightly.

I finally pushed her off and ran out of there faster than you can say fudge.

I checked my phone. Damn, lunch time finishes in ten minutes. Looks like I'll skip today.

I never got to eat my taco.

**Hey guys! Sorry if its short! Next chapter is when everything will fall into the plot. :D PLEEEAAASSSEEE REVIEW! No more of hat favorite story crap and followers (even though I still want you guys to do that!) xD love you guys. **


	5. Song Bible

Ch 5: Song Bible

**Max's P.O.V.**

After school, I decided to go exploring at Herbert Lincoln High.

Ella went home, with her new friend. She kept telling me in between classes.

I stumbled upon the music room.

Well I think it was, it did have instruments everywhere, so like, yea.

I looked around and my eyes landed on a row of guitars.

I put a chair under the knob to secure that its locked.

I picked up a guitar and checked if it was tuned correctly.

I reached into my bag and pulled out my song book, I flipped open to the page of my latest song.

I stumped a few notes.

_How can I decide what right…_

I sang lowly. Strummed a few notes. Then went to the last line I wrote.

_The truth is hiding in your eyes… _I wrote them down.

I tried to think of more lyrics.

_And its hanging on your tongue, _

_Just boiling in my blood,_

_But you think that I can't see, what kind of man that you are, _

_If you're a man at all,_

_Well I will figure this one out,_

_On my own… _I held the note.

_I'm screaming I love you so…_

I sucked in a big breath.

_But my thoughts you can't decode._

**Fang's P.O.V.**

After school I was strolling the halls. i had to serve a detention because I 'locked' Lissa in the janitors closet.

I passed the music room, and I could've sworn I heard someone sing. A girl singing.

I lean on the door, and listen.I took out my phone and voice recorded it.

_How did we get here? _

_When I used to know you so well,_

_Yeah, yeah-ha-haa_

My mouth dropped open, how did she make that note so high.

I saved the recording and knocked the door to tell her that I was coming in.

I struggle with the door knob. What the hell, why wont it open.

Out of frustration I kicked the door open, like one of those FBI agents.

I looked around and found no one.

I scanned the room and landed on a chair. There, sitting on said chair, was a small red book.

"What the-" I picked up the book, and flipped through the pages. "hell."

This book, the one I am holding, is a song bible.

This little red book held songs, not just any songs, fantastic songs. Including the one I heard a minute ago of the girl singing.

And get this, the song was complete.

"Screw detention, I am so going to show this to the band."

And with that said I ran off, straight home.

**Max's P.O.V.**

I am currently hiding behind a bush. After that knock, I picked up my things and ran. It was almost as if I were flying.

I finished the song, thank god.

I looked through my bag, to see I have everything.

_Geometry book: check_

_Binder: check_

_Pencil case: check_

_School planner: check_

_Songbook: no check_

At that I started to panic.

"Shit, where did I leave it."

_Maybe in the music room dummy._

_Ugh, voice long time no annoy._

You see, when I start to panic, or when I'm in a predicament, this voice in my head speaks to me.

I haven't been in a situation like this in a while.

Yes I know, when that happens, I know I hit rock bottom

_Like I said, go check the music room, damn your so clueless, why do I bother to help you._

"Shut up." I said irritated.

I ran back to the music room.

I checked through everything, every corner, every peephole. But it wasn't there.

"Damn!" I yelled. It took me a while to register. Someone, stole my songbook. All my hard work. Gone. I started to tear up.

I barely remember all my songs. I can only remember my new song as clear as day.

" A-all my s-songs." That was when I started to sob. I poured my heart and feeling into those songs.

**Fang's P.O.V.**

"Hey Iggy?!"

I ran to Iggy's house.

"What?!" he called from upstairs.

I ran upstairs into his room.

"Whoa man, you ok, your out of breath."

"That's because I found a rare item, in which very few music performers get to discover."

"No way, you found a song bible."

"Yes, not just any song bible, hers"

I took out my phone and played the recording.

_How did we get here? _

_When I used to know you so well,_

_Yeah, yeah-ha-haa_

Iggy's mouth dropped.

"How can she do that?"

"I thought the same thing."

"We have to find her, we really need her in the band."

"Absolutely!"

**Soooooooooooooooooo, did you like it? Hate it? Tell me! :D R&R please. Love you guys! And for future chapters, I NEED songs, so review some songs, and I'll see if I'll use them. :D Sorry if its short. D:  
**

**P.S. Smack that review button! It mocks me D:**


	6. The Band Meeting

**Sorry D;**

Ch.6 : The Band Meeting

**Fang's P.O.V.**

Its Monday.

Which means its been exactly one week, every since I found _her_, yes her meaning, the 'Song Phantom'. Yes I know. The name's lame, well of course, Iggy made it up.

Three days ago Iggy decided we should put on a band meeting.

I looked up at the ceiling to emphasize I was having a dramatic flashback. So if anyone came up to me, they would get a whooping.

_-Three Days ago :D-_

Iggy came up to my locker. Looking a little…..Iggy.

"Fang, its been four days since you found it. You cant keep it forever. Plus we haven't even told the rest of the gang about her. Its time bro."

I groaned.

" Fine. Your telling them, I will just simply be me, silent."

"HELL NAW!" Iggy yelled.

People turned heads looking at Iggy like he was high.

"What ya'll looking at! Mind yo'own business!" he yelled at them.

"Iggy stop talking like that, you sound retarded."

"So, talking like this helps me sleep at night."

I just looked at him weird thinking, 'how in the hell is this almost ginger my friend'. I know, it surprises me too.

I sighed. "Fine, I'll do it."

_-Later That Day :D-_

"'Ey! Brownie, Fartsalot, Blacky, and Angel, the band meeting is in session!" Iggy yelled.

"Ok guys I have two things to discuss, first we have a gig at a 21 and Under club in the city and I think I found a good female singer and blah, blah, blah."

"What time?" they all asked in unison.

"8:00pm" I replied.

"Fine, and…."

I waited.

"..."

And waited.

Until finally.

"YOU FINALLY FOUND A GIRL SINGER!?" they yelled.

" Yup."

"So whats her name?" Gazzy asked.

"I don't know."

"What does she look like?" Angel asked.

"I don't know."

" Where is she?!" Nudge yelled.

"Um...I don't know."

"So, you have no idea what's her name, how she looks like, or where she is?" they all said.

"No."

"Then you got us excited for no reason!" Iggy yelled.

"But wait, I know how she sounds like, look hear"

I went to the recording.

_-25 seconds later :D-_

"Wow, we need to find her, like ASAP." Angel said.

"No, duh." I said.

Should i probably tell them about the song bible...nah, its sacred.

"Oh and I have a question." Nudge said.

"When don't you have one?" I replied sarcastically.

"When I'm eating chocolate, and when I'm on the toilet, and when I'm sleeping and-"

"Ok, I get it, just ask your question." Why couldn't she go along with the joke. D;

"When do you think it's time to tell Max about our band? I mean, she's really trust worthy, and she would never tell anyone, 'cause I know you want to keep it a secret, but still, shouldn't we tell Max, about it or what?"

"Yea when can we?" Gazzy, Angel, and Iggy said.

I thought about it for a minute. She was trustworthy and I know she wouldn't tell a soul if I asked her not to. So why not?

"Why don't we surprise her with the news?" I said with a small smirk.

"Like how?" Gazzy said.

"Why don't we get one of Gazzy's stink bombs and make the smoke spell out: 'We in a Band! Yea!'" Iggy said.

"Or we can make a cupcake batch and make the icing say: 'We're in a band' and then play her one of your songs Fang." Nudge said.

"Oh God, no. Angel any ideas?"

"Well, we can slip an invitation to the gig, and when she wants to make plans before that, we just make up a lie."

I just looked at her like this :O

"That's super duper awesome Angel!" Nudge yelled.

"But I really wanted to use my stink bomb." Gazzy and Iggy made a sad pouty face.

"Yea that could work Angel."

"I have another question." Nudge said.

"Fine what?"

"When did we talk about that girl from telling Max about our band?"

" I don't know."

**Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy guys! Sorry for the late update D; schools been killing me! Anyways, NEED A BAND NAME, like it's a necessity. AND! I need Songs! Pwease :D **

**Review and I'll probably update sooner :P**


	7. Can't a Guy Dream

**Heyyyyyyy guys! So I got some good band names from you guys and some that I came up like 5 minutes ago:**

**Misfortunate Us**

**Gold Onyx**

**Desperate Encounter**

**Domesticated**

**Dead End Phone Call**

**Un-Normal Normality**

**Finite State of Mind**

**Airwaves**

**Hybrids**

**Intoxicated**

**Private Property**

**Scheduled**

**All Ages**

**Almost Extinct**

**Crawling Misery **

**We Are Lost And Found**

**Asymmetrical Garbage**

**REVIEW WHICH ONE YOU LIKE BEST! AND IF YOU HAVE ONE, REVIEW THAT ONE! The chapter after this one will reveal the *cue pink panther music* BAND NAME. :D So yea please do me that simple favor.**

Ch 7: Can't a Guy Dream

**Max's P.O.V.**

Okay, its been 168 hours since I last saw my songbook. Which means its been a week. I know what your all thinking, 'how the hell did I know there's 168 hours in a week?'

Its 'cause I'm going crazy. Without my songbook I go crazy, and when I go 'crazy' my brain goes on hyper drive, so I tend to be more alert. So I get…..smarter.

I need to write songs, I already wrote a new one on regular paper. It doesn't have the same flavor as my songbook.

~[*]~

Its Tuesday, still another day without little ol' red.

"Max, you ready to go?" Ella asked.

"Yup, yea, lets go." I said, a little to excited.

"Uh, Max, are you doing…alright?

"Yea, peachy. Oh, its 6:50, we have to go, ha, ha, ha."

"Did you drink a cappuccino? You know those make you hyper."

"Huh? Yea. Mom made one for me by mistake."

"Ok well try to calm down."

"Mhm, ok."

**~In Homeroom~**

I walk in and went straight to my seat.

I was a little jumpy in my seat.

Then this random kid came up to me, I think his name was...Josh?

Well he looked like a Josh, so I'll just call him that.

"Hey Max, you doing alright, you seem a little...excited." Josh asked, eyeing me.

"Yea...had a little bit to much coffee this morning Josh." I replied.

"Josh? Er, thats not my name, its Sam, Sam Cooper." he said putting his hand out as if asking for me to shake.

I shook it. A little to ruff, in my opinion, 'cause he winced. Oops, my bad.

"Nice to meet you, and um, how'd you know my name?"

He blushed a bright tomato red.

"N-no reason." he stuttered rather cutely.

"Ok." I replied with a small smile. But I have to ask myself something, why am I smiling at a complete stranger, as if asking to be raped? Do any of you guys see the problem in this situation?

"Well, i'm gonna go back to my seat. Get better Max, calm down ok?" he joked.

"Ha, fine, I'll try considering its me we're talking about."

Then the bell rang. Hm, where are Fang and Iggy, whatever I'll probably see Fang in Music later.

But Iggy, I only have English and Math with him, which are my last periods.

Ok, sorry for no telling you guys, but I go to all my periods in one day.

My schedule:

1st: World History

2nd: Art

3rd: Physical Science

4th: Spanish

5th: Music

6th: English

7th: Math

So there you have it, my schedule. :D

**~[*]~**

I walk into 1st period, but I don't have this class with Fang or Iggy, so I'm just gonna have to be patient.

That's easy, patient is my middle name, well actually its Audrey, but let it be patient for the time being.

**_-45 seconds later-_**

OMG, when is this class gonna be over, I've grown old and had 40 kids!

I just wanna crawl in a hole and die!

At least I have my stuff for next period, so i dont have to go by my locker.

**Fang's P.O.V.**

So currently, the gang and I are in the hallway separated like ninjas.

Angel's taking care of the north hall, Iggy on south, Gazzy in the bathroom, doing god know what and Nudge distracting the security guards from walking through this part.

I have a flyer Nudge made for our next gig in my back pocket, folded.

We were all ready to tell Max, we trusted her and I hope she trusts us to.

I'm walking, most people would say tip toeing but my step are silent, so...I'm walking. I'm halfway to her locker ready to put the flyer in when. The. Bell. Rings.

_Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiing!_

They all gave me horrified looks, saying, 'Boi move yo' ass faster, chip chop, we ain't go all day for this crap!'.

The halls flood with children. Damn, Max better not come to her locker, we trying to do this like ninjas, if she comes and sees us, the jig is up.

I'm at her locker about to stick the flyer in. When this dumb ass rams into me.

I hissed in pain.

Damn, this girl better be grateful to find out about us. 'Cause I cant take the pain of being rammed by a total stranger here.

Then Gazzy came to the rescue and took the flyer and stuffed it in the locker.

The halls cleared quickly, we got lucky Max didn't come by.

"Damn Fang, way to be ninja like." Angel joked, in my opinion that was kinda mean.

"Yea, we all skipped first period to do this, and now we gonna be late to 2nd. I can't be late, that doesn't look good on a fashionista like me!" Nudge yelled.

"'Ey, we should probably go to class, before we get into huge trouble." Iggy said.

Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel went to class.

I just sat there on the floor being silent, almost as if I were invisible.

"Hey blacky, get up get to class." Iggy said.

"Fine." there goes my me-being-invisible-like-almost-ninja-like thingy.

Cant a guy dream.


	8. I'm Speechless

**Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy guys! :D Its finally time to reveal the band name! :D the winning band got 18 PMs and there's a 2****nd**** band who got 15 PMs. **

**So guys I would love to give credit to ****Girl With The Eagle****Wings**** who's band name got 2****nd**** place! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! **

**Since you guys liked hers so much I've decided to use it for a competing band name :D Oh and the winning band name is *cue James Bond music* Finite State Of Mind. Oh and sorry for updating late guys D; **

**And the first place one was created (or taken from a song ;3) from my sister, (COINCIDENCE OMG I WAS LIKE :O OMG) so im gonna give credit to Arianna my twinie~. :D (lol literally we're twin sisters xD)**

Ch 8: I'm Speechless

**Max's P.O.V.**

When second period is finally over I run out of that room so fast I left smoke behind me.

Where the hell are my friends?! They've been totally been AWOL. What the hell?! D:

When I finally get to my locker I put the combination in and pulled the handle.

It didn't open. I put it again. Still didn't open.

Then I started banging on it. "Open you damn piece of-"

"Um, what are you doing to my locker?" This random chick said.

"Its not your locker its mine dumb butt." Ok, I know I wasn't being the most….thoughtful person right now, but can you blame me?

I have no songbook that has songs that I've written back in middle school, MIDDLE SCHOOL that's like a few years ago, my friends are no where to be found like they've dropped off the face of the earth, I'm pretty sure people think I have a mental disorder –who doesn't think that- oh lord, isn't this day just _peachy_. Note the sarcasm.

Then I took a step to the side and glared at my _real_ locker.

The other one was just being a double ganger. Er, don't all the lockers look the same? Blue-ish, well except for the locker down the hall full of boogers its green. Who owns that locker again? Oh yea, nose-picking Paul, poor kid never heard of a tissue.

I've been here a short while and I've learned all the nicknames for people. Like: Lo-class Lissa, Dumbass Danny, Jerk-off Justin, Nose-picking Paul, and Forever Lazy Luke. **(me and my sister sat there coming up with these xD)**

" I'm Jennifer Joy, my parents were drunk when they named me, so call me JJ. " She said with a smile.

What is this chick still doing here? Shouldn't she be in class? Shouldn't she be mad for calling her a dumb butt, in kindergarden that made all the other kids cry, why doesn't it work now? What has the world come to?!

"I'm Max."

"I have Spanish next."

"Really? Me too. How come I've never noticed you in my class before."

"Oh its 'cause I transferred out of French because it was to hard, and I already know Spanish so I just thought it would be an easy A.

I said while sidestepping to my locker. I put the combo in and a folded red sheet of paper fell out.

What the hell?

We all know that when a red folded sheet of paper falls out of your messy locker, means an assassin is after your life.

_OHHHHHHHHHHH LAWD, I DON'T WANT TO DIE. D; _

I gulped and picked it up. I unfolded it and it read 'Come See This Hardcore Band! Saturday, November 5, 10:00pm for a fall concert! Don't miss it!'

I flipped it over and read the address. It was to a club for 21 and Under.

"Is that and assassin note?" JJ asked looking terrified. You see, she gets me.

"No, its like an invitation sort of to see a band called-" I read over the paper again- "Finite State of Mind, pretty cool right?" **(AN: WOO! ;3)**

"OH-EM-GEE, sounds like fun can I come!?" why did she just sound like Nudge there? o.o

"Ok, it's at 10, you think your mom's going to let you?"

"I don't know maybe. I'll ask her. But what about you?"

"My mom's going on this retreat for her job tomorrow and wont come back until the 10th of this month, so im good, I just need to get past my sister, I'll just give her shoe money and she'll keep quiet."

"Oh ok, I'm so excited!"

**-Saturday November 5****th****, 8:00pm- **

"Where are you going?" Ella askes.

"Out. To a rock concert." I know she'll never want to go to a rock concert.

"Ooh can I come?!" My face went black for a moment.

"No."

"Either shoe money or I tell mom."

"Fine." I handed her 40 dollars for shoes.

"Now you better keep your mouth shut or-"

"Max, I'm still going with you." She said with a smirk.

"Whoa, no way! I already gave you shoe money!"

"Ok so if I call mom and tell her where you're going she wont mind right?" she said taking out her phone from her pocket.

She's getting more like me everyday.

"But-Ughhhhhhhh- Fine! You can come, just don't tell mom."

"Oh and I'm dressing you." She said walking over to my closet.

I grabbed her arm. "Whoa, shoe money and letting you come with me and JJ is enough."

"JJ? Ooh Maxie made a new friend."

"Yea, and theres no way your dressing me… and don't call me Maxie!"

"Fine. Atleast make sure you dress nice. Oh and where is the concert?"

"Somewhere just get dressed, im leaving in half an hour"

**-5 minutes later-**

I looked at myself in the mirror, I was wearing combat boots, dark blue skinny jeans that folded above the ankle, a loose grey-blue tank top, and a leather jacket.

I smiled. "Max you haven't worn an outfit like this in a while have you?" I said talking to myself.

Down in Miami I wore clothes like this all the time. But when we moved here, Ella wanted to make a good impression, so she decided to dress me everyday, don't know why I let her, just got to lazy to bother.

But when I wear these clothes I feel more comfortable, more me, more Max.

Ella knocked on my door. "Hey you ready?" Ella was dressed in skinny jeans that folded at the ankle like mine, white converse, and a red blouse.

"Yea almost let me just put some eyeliner then we can start heading out."

I checked my watch 8:45. It pretty far, so we should leave early if we wanna get there on time, 'cuz were…walking.

I sat down on the floor infront of my full length mirror –my mom got if for me 'cuz my other one kinda broke in the moving truck while driving here-.

"Wait!" Ella yells.

"What?"

"Since you didn't let me dress you I am so putting on your makeup."

"B-but-"

"No buts. Come to my room, it has better lighting."

" I swear Ella I may let you dress me for school but I'm not your walking Barbie doll." I said getting up and walking over to Ella's room across the hall.

"Fine, From now on, you can dress yourself. But im still doing your make-up."

"The make-up let me think about it."

Once in her room I sat down on a chair…..a spinny one. Then I started spinning.

"Max stop acting like a little kid and sit still so we can leave faster."

I stopped. Then Ella started the torture.

She brought this thing that looked like it could chop my fingers off.

"What is that?" I asked trying to back up in my chair.

"Its an eyelash curler now sit still."

Then she started applying eyeliner and gave it a small wing at the end, the way I like it.

Then she put mascara… D;

"No Ella mascaras made of rat poop!"

"So, your blankets made of a plant."

"That's different, its cotton."

"Same thing."

**-Leaving Time :D-**

I looked at myself in the mirror one final time. I couldn't believe how well Ella did my make-up, I was like a whole different person.

And my hair was actually the way I like it. A messy side bun.

Then I felt my left back pocket vibrate and slipped it out of my pocket.

It was a text from JJ.

**(**_JJ. __**Max**_**)**

_Hey Max srry I cant go . I'm stuck babysitting my baby bro. Hope u have a fun time though :D_

**Its ok, srry bout u stuck babysitting :c would've been really fun if u were there. Either way, good luck with ur baby bro :P**

Then I sent a quick text to Fang, haven't really talked to the guy in a while. Like this whole week he's been…avoiding me.

**(**_Fang_, **Max)**

**Hey tooth :P**

He replied almost instantly.

_Haha Maxie. Whats up? U doing anything tonight._

**Yea, going to a show with Ella x.x**

_Lol is it that bad?What type a show is it? :o_

**A concert actually, got an invitation in my locker.**

_:o cool, whats the band name?_

**A band named, Finite State Of Mind. Pretty cool I think.**

_Daaaaaaaaaaaaamn, that band *-*_

**What, you know them?**

_Yea, they go to our school, I hear the lead singer's pretty good looking if u ask me. U know just what all the girls say, I'm not gay or anything._

Then Ella interrupted.

"Lets go Max."

"K, let me just say bye to Fang."

"Oooooooooooooh Max, I didn't know you and Fang were dating!"

"Uh, Ella, we're not, he's just my best friend."

" You mean your, bffl wffl?"

"Um, sure?"

We started walking down the stairs towards the door when I sent Fang a message.

**Lol well I gtg tooth, have fun doing…er..whatever ur doing. xP**

_K, bye Max, I'll know you'll have fun :P_

Weird how he'll know if I'll have fun. Is there a possibility that Fang is a fortune teller?

Then I put my phone in my back pocket right after turning it off.

Just in case mom calls, then she'll know its lost and she'll just leave a voicemail.

**-Arrival-**

When Ella and I finally made it, we had a few minutes to spar.

I'm telling you it was packed by the truck load. So many people I recognized from school and strangers. Is this band even famous?

Everyone yelling out names that I couldn't decipher.

I somehow lost Ella. I pray she doesn't get raped.

Then the lights went out.

A spotlight went on to some guy on the stage. He had blonde hair, and turquoise eyes, he's in my Spanish class. His names Dylan.

"Hey guys are you ready to rock?!" he yelled into the mike.

The crowd erupted in a huge rawr of 'Hell Yea!' or 'F**k Yea!'.

"That's what I was expecting. So give it up for FINITE STAE OF MIND."

The lead singer started his guitar when a spotlight hit him.

And you have know idea who it was.

**A cliffy! But I pretty sure you know who it is already xD lol. So please review :D That would make me update a little more faster guys :P**


	9. Wow

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update, my dad decided to be a big butthead, and blocked my computer and fanfiction was included in those blocked websites...stupid I know.**

**And I know I say sorry a lot but my dad's a big butthead. -.- With these late updates you guys probably think I'm writing a novel...Sorry.**

Ch 9: Wow

**Fang's P.O.V. (AN: teehee :D)**

"Ok Fang you ready?" Iggy asked me with a slight smile.

"When am I not?" I retorted playfully.

"Thats my boy." he said then patted my back playfully.

I looked around at everybody. Nudge her drum sticks at hand, Iggy going to go grab his electric guitar, Gazzy his rhythm guitar already at hand. And in the corner my bass.

"You guys for a great show?" I said with a smirk. No time for smiling, this is serious. We get paid $400 dollars..._each_. I don't know if my math is wrong, but $400 dollars sounds like heaven to me.

They all laughed.

"Of course we're ready, that's kinda why we all have our stuff at hand...duh" Nudge said.

"Is Max coming?" Angel said. Angel's our stage manager, she makes sure we have everything, and books our gigs. She's pretty much our lifesaver to the bad.

"Yea, texted her and everything."

"Wait you told her your in the band?!"

"No she told me she was coming to see this band -our band- play. Oh and she's brining Ella."

"OMG! YAY! I JUST HEART ELLA, SHES SUPER DUPER NICE!"

"Yea Nudge we get it."

"Ok guys you're on." Angel said with a smile. "Good luck."

I grabbed my bass and took a deep breath. It's now or never.

Of course I have to walk out first, because according to Nudge, I'm the "best looking" out of all of us and that they love to see my face first.

I take one last breath and begin walking. As soon as I'm in view of the crowd the spot light hits me. I blink a few times to adjust to it.

Cheers fill the building. I walk up to the mike and try to search for Max, hopefully she made it.

When searching for her fails, I smile and begin talking.

"Hey guys, long time no see."

Cheers erupt and I hear faint 'yeas'.

"Well I hope this show makes up for it." I said with a smile.

Fans -mostly girls- scream 'Oh Fang I love you!' 'Will you marry me' 'Will you go to junior prom with me'...I'm not even a junior.

"Okay, well guys get out here!"

Nudge, Iggy, and Gazzy all run on stage.

"This Songs called 'If Only They Knew'."

We all broke into music at the same time.

**(If Only They Knew- A Rocket to the Moon)**

_Talk to me, I'm torn_

_I could get lost in a voice like yours_

My voice cracked a little, but not too much to make it sound bad.

_Tell me if I'm wrong or right_

_Tell me I could stay tonight_

We all stopped for a second, and Iggy played a few notes. Then we all continued.

_It's in the way that you fool everyone_

_When you're fallin' in love again_

_So tell me how this ends_

_'Cause no one knows you like I do_

_They don't see you like I do, baby_

_They'll try to, oh if only they knew_

_They'll never come close to you_

We all kept playing and I was getting for my favorite part.

_Girl you know you got it, oh you know you do it better_

They all joined in after that and so did the crowd.

_(Girl you know you got it, oh you know you do it better)_

We stopped playing while they sang the part.

_Girl you know I want, oh I want it more than ever_

_(Girl you know I want it, oh I know it's now or never)_

I took a deep breath to prepare for the second verse.

_'Cause no one loves you more than I do_

_They don't see you like I do, baby_

_They'll try to, oh if only they knew_

_They'll never come close to you_

_And you brighten up the world with your eyes_

_And you're so damn lonely when you're on my mind_

_'Cause you're the only one_

_'Cause no one loves you like I do_

Everyone started to clap.

_They don't see you like I do, baby_

_They'll try to, but if only they knew_

_They'll never come close to you_

They'll never come close to you

They'll try to, but if only they knew

They'll never come close to you

We came to a strong close. The crowd erupted in cheers. And I of course had a smirk on my face.

And I _finally _spotted Max and Ella.

Max was looking rather surprised. And she was wearing clothes that I thought were _hot_ on her.

Whoa, hold up, back the freight train up, I did _not_ just say Max looks _hot_ in those clothes...or did I.

I bet Iggy thought Ella was 'hot' in her clothes to.

I smiled at her, and she clapped. Nudge, Iggy, and Gazzy looked down at her smiling rather widely, happy that she was fine that we indeed have a band.

She was jumping and calling our names out...at least she was having a good time.

-Time Skip-

After we played a couple more songs and everyone left- well except for Max and Ella-, we packed up our instruments and Angels mom gave us a ride home.

Angel's mom brought her mini bus. It had 4 rows of seats. Angel was in the front, the first row had Iggy and Gazzy talking about their farts and which ones have been the best. Nudge and Ella were in the row behind them sleeping heavily. And Max and I were in the row behind them talking lightly. And lastly our instruments were in the last row.

While we were in the car, -this surprised me to- Max wouldn't stop talking like:

"How long have you guys had this bad?"

"Nudge since when have you been able to play drums?"

"Ella wake up when we're almost home." Which Ella nodded but fell asleep soon five minutes later.

"Ugh, I got to pee."

I looked at Angels mom, she was laughing at Max's statements.

-Time Skip...again.-

When everyone was dropped off, we were heading to Max's house to drop her off. Ella woke up.

I was about to speak when I notice Max dead asleep.

Ella notices and speaks.

" You know if she doesn't wake up, you have to carry her right." Ella said.

"Wait, what?" I asked confused.

"Well I cant carry her, she's to heavy."

"But why cant we just wake her up?"

"Do you have a death wish, sir? Or are you not scared of what Max can do when you wake her up?" She said matter of factly.

This _kinda _scared me. Kinda.

I wonder though…..

I pushed her playfully and she woke up….then she punched little Jr. and can I say OW!

"What the hell Max, if you were awake why didn't you just open your eyes or some shit like a normal person." I said holding little Jr. I swear I wish why wasn't I born a dude.

"Because I'm tired like a mother, and lazy."

"Well too bad we'll be at your house in twenty seconds and there's no way in hell you'll fall asleep."

"Oh she will." Ella said.

"You tell him Ella." Max said groggily.

"Max can fall asleep five seconds before we get to our house. Like now, she's dead sleep and we're at our house right now."

I look over at Max and look outside the windows. Dammit, we are at her house.

"Carry her kid, now."

"No."

"Please?" she asked with a smile.

"No."

"Dear God, Fang just carry her!" Angel screamed and her mom looked at her rather disapprovingly.

"Fine."

"But tell Iggy he owes me a week worth his lunch."

"Fine"

Ella got out and walked straight to the front door.

Max lifted her arms and said-"Lets go Hercules"-with her eyes still closed as if to say she was still trying to sleep.

Really. She's still awake.

"And don't tell Ella that I'm still awake. All that crap about me saying that I can fall asleep five seconds before is a load of bull. K? I just act like I am so I can get carried to my room"

I groaned and readied myself to pick up a two ton truck and lifted a small dog.

"And all the bull about me being too heavy is DEFINITELY a lie." She said

Angel and her mom weren't even paying attention.

I got out Max in my arms and told Ms. Rodriguez- Angels mom- that my house was three houses down and I can walk.

After a final good bye to Angel and her mom, they drove off into the 2 am night or er….morning I guess.

When I was walking up the driveway Ella popped her head out the front door.

"If you manage to not drop her, she owes you a back massage." She said smiling.

"Dammit, Ella." She said with a whisper.

When I walked through the front door I took a look around. I seemed cozy.

The walls were painted a greenish beige color…..Like a booger. But it was a nice cozy color.

There were dark brown couches, with red pillows. There was a _huge _tv. Like BIG. Bigger than Iggy, Gazzy, and me _combined._

There were only three pictures hung up, they looked pretty old. One of Max, and Ella. And one with two people in it. A woman and a man. I'm guessing the woman was , but I've only seen a glimpse of her.

And the man, I guessing is their Dad, but I've never seen him before.

I guess Max saw me staring because she poked my cheek and started the explanation I needed.

"His name was Jeb." She said with a hint of mourn in her dark chocolate eyes.

Ignore what I said about the eyes.

"He was a scientist, he went away a lot."

She sighed to hole back tears.

"He died a few years back. I was twelve." She blinked and a single tear fell.

She was about to tell more, but I didn't want her to tell me anything she didn't want to.

"Shhh, you don't have to tell me now, tell me another day, but don't worry, I'll be ready to listen, and if you need to cry, Iggy's shoulder is ready, because I'll be busy getting all the junk food in the world for you."

She hugged me and wiped the tears that fled from her slightly swollen face.

I turned around and climbed the stairs to a hallway of four closed doors. Two on each side.

"Last door to the right."

I walked down and see to what appears to be Ella's room, second door to the left.

She was about to go to sleep when she noticed me and smiled.

"Oh you still haven't dropped her. Wow she owes you a massage for sure."

I smirked. Damn straight.

"I'll be right back, let me just drop this two ton truck in her room" I joked making conversation.

"Told ya she was heavy" Actually Ella, she's _so _not.

I open the door to her room and turn on the lights. Wow, its actually girly, for a girl like Max.

The walls painted red, shelves filled with trophies of an eight year old Max winning a soccer game.

Dressers with teddy bears on top of them.

Two guitars standing in the corner near her closet.

Didn't know she played an instrument like the guitar. In music she would just play the flute.

Looks like there's a lot of things I don't know about her.

"Don't make fun, just set me to my bed."

I walk over to her bed and dropped her on the bed. To which she yelled.

Ha ha, no I actually set her down easy. Pfft, I'm so getting my massage, I've been in a lot of stress lately, you know looking for that girl for the band.

I put the covers over her and looked at her delicate peaceful figure laying on her side when she turned to be more comfortable.

I haven't noticed that she looked so much like a little girl when she's asleep.

I haven't even noticed what I was doing until I ever so gently leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight Max." I whispered so lowly only she could hear. But I doubt that, because she never answered me.

I walk out with Ella waiting out side her door with a key.

"Here turn off all the lights and lock up for us will ya? Thanks, return the key whenever."

"Ok, well night Ella."

"Yea, yea." She said while walking into her room.

**-Time Skip-**

When I finally got home and into my bed, I thought over a few things.

Like:

Max.

I have to find that girl, or I swear I'll make Iggy's head will explode.

Do I like mystery girl, or whatever. I wont know for sure until I meet her.

Max, and her big brown eyes.

Aw, I didn't start my science project that was do on monday…..Oh well.

_Max. _

Why do my thoughts go back to her. A girl I merely known for two to three months.

"Do I have feelings for her?" I thought out loud.

_Of course not Fang, you're just woozy for kissing her forehead. _The annoying voice in my head said.

_But why did I kiss her?! _I yelled into my thoughts.

_It was a spur in the moment, you were weak because you were in the same room as a very beautiful young lady._

_Knock-Knock. _

"Fang, honey you're aunt just called and she's going on another trip." She said with a half smile while sitting on my desk chair and set a cup of milk on my desk.

Oh no, don't tell me this ones a long one again.

"How long is it this time?" I said praying it was a short one, but by the looks of her face, I guess not.

"Three years."

I shot up from my bed. "What!"

"And your cousin Ari's staying with us." No way.

"What! Mom, no! Please, you know he hates me!" I stared angrily.

"Well, three years is enough time to get along." She said getting ready to walk out my room.

"Dammit Mom!"

"Language! Now since that, he was going to sleep in the extra room we are using for storage but now he's sleeping in here!" She said sternly.

Great. Just _great. _

"Now go to bed. He comes on Tuesday."

"Oh lord, way to ruin my life mom. But I still love you. Night, close the door on your way out and turn off the lights please."

"Night sweetie." She said while kissing my forehead.

Lets hope when he shows up, I don't have to beat him up.

**Smack that review button. It temps you I know. Well like please review. Gave you just Fang's P.O.V cuz I haven't updated in so long :c. Decided to treat you ;3**


	10. Decode

**Hey guys so there's this song, that my sister loves, and she told me that's how she made the band name. Like I said, my dad's a butthead and blocked my computer. I have to go on my school computer to update. Ok so she told me the song was**_** Born For This- Paramore **_**and I want your opinion to see if I use it, because I cant listen to it while my computer being blocked. And sadly my schools computer blocks Youtube and mp3 links. I love Paramore, but I never heard that song before so please do me that favor. :D**

Ch 10: Decode

**Max's P.O.V.**

Its Monday, most kids would be at school learning and stuff, but me. After what happened two days ago when I had a dream of Fang kissing my forehead –or I think it was dream- and I don't want to go find out if it was or not.

Ella actually went to school today –shes crazy I know- and said she'll text every two hours to check up on me.

Right now I'm sitting on the floor and playing my guitar. I glance and read the time. 2:25.

School ends at 2:30. I pick up my phone that was laying next to me and text Ella.

_Hey Ella, I'm going to ordered three boxes of pizza, pick it up on your way home. Its Papa Johns._

She replies almost instantly.

_**Are you crazy? Have you forgotten that I can't drive yet.**_

_You got two legs honey use them._

_**Ugh, fine but I'm not going alone, so when I get home we can both walk and get the pizza.**_

_Don't you think I asked you to pick it up to avoid walking? Or are you dumber than I thought?_

_**Fine! I'll ask Fang, everyone else seems busy, and you owe him a massage or are you older than I thought that you forgot?**_

_Watch it, and don't ask Fang, I'm trying to avoid him._

_**Too late we already got out and walking to Papa Johns. Set up the table we have a guest!**_

I glance at the clock; 2:40.

_Ha, your funny._

_**Max, I'm serious. **_

_Looks like we both are serious._

I never got a reply after that.

I set down the guitar on my bed after taking it off my lap.

I go down stairs and head for the kitchen. I look for the plastic plates mom always buys before she goes on a trip. She knows us so well, knowing we wont do the dishes at all. I grab a few plates and some napkins and throw them on the table. Table set.

I head to the living room and sit down on the couch. I feel around for the control, and fail.

"Where the hell is it."

I stand up and look between the cushions, look under the couch, tore off the cushions, nothing.

I look over at my next victim. The recliner.

I knock it over so positive the controller was under it. "Ah ha!"

Nothing.

Then the door bell, uh doesn't Ella have a key?

I leave the mess and run to the door. I yank it open and come face to face with a happy Ella, and an emotionless Fang.

"Hey Max, did you set the table?" She said shoving past me and straight to the table.

"Yup." I said.

She looks at the table and glares at me. "Learn how to set a table."

I ignore her and look at Fang who is holding three boxes of pizza.

"Hey Fangles."

"Hey Maxie"

I move to the side to let him walk in.

"Where do you want these madame?" He said jokingly.

"On the table."

Ella walks in the living room and yells. "Max! What the hell did you do?!"

I walk in the living room to an angry Ella. "Who are you, mom?"

"Max. What. Did. You. Do?"

"You were looking for the remote weren't you?" Fang said while walking in.

I blushed slightly at how he knew what had happened in here.

"Yup."

"Well did you bother looking over here, on the VCR, where it was?"

I make a dumbfounded face, oops.

"Wow, Max, way to make a mess." Fang said.

"Whatever after we eat you clean this up, AND you give Fang his massage."

I jaw hit the floor. What?

"Ooh, yea, you see my backs been pretty stiff…" Fang said a matter-of-factly.

"No way!" I yelled. They have got to be kidding.

"Have you forgotten what happened to days ago?" Ella said.

"Ugh! Whatever! Lets eat I'm hungry." I said running to the dining room table.

I sit down and flip open a box. Mmmm cheese, so good yet so boring.

I take two slices for a start.

"Max where are your manners, serve our guest first."

I look up with a piece of pizza hanging from my mouth.

"You can serve yourself right Fang?" I ask batting my eyelashes.

He laughed. "Yea, sit down Ella, don't worry about me."

**-Time Skip-**

After fifteen minutes of eventful eating. Ella went over to Nudges house to work on their project for History. Fang was on the couch knocked out. It took all my strength to not get a magic marker and draw a mustache on his face. And I was in my room playing my guitar on the floor against my bed.

You guys remember that song I wrote two moths ago? When I ran to hide and the bushes and stuff.

Well I finally named it. Its called Decode. Maybe Fang left, so I can start to play it.

I look down at my guitar and smiled. I play a few chords of the song until I started to sing it.

**(Decode-Paramore Acoustic)**

_How can I decide what's right  
When you're clouding up my mind?  
I can't__win__your losing fight  
All the time._

Nor can I ever own what's mine  
When you're always taking sides  
But you won't take away my pride.  
No, not this time...  
Not this time...

I carried the note and made it longer.

_How did we get here?  
When I used to know you so well.  
But how did we get here?  
Well, I think I know.  
_

I closed my eyes and sang with energy.

_The truth is hiding in your eyes  
And it's hanging on your tongue.  
Just boiling in my blood.  
But you think that I can't see  
What kind of man that you are,  
If you're a man at all._

_Well, I will figure this one out  
On my own.  
I'm screaming, "I love you so."_

_But my thoughts you can't decode_

How did we get here?  
When I used to know you so well, yeah.  
But how did we get here?  
Well, I think I know.

I opened my eyes for a split second and closed them again and sang slowly.

Do you see what we've done?  
We've gone and made such fools

_Of ourselves.  
Do you see what we've done?  
We've gone and made such fools  
Of ourselves._

I nodded my head in time with the tune. And sang again, my voice rising and carrying the not making it longer.

Yeah.

_How did we get here?  
When I used to know you so well, yeah, yeah._

I sang to my highest and was satisfied when my voice didn't crack._  
_

_How did we get here?  
Why wont you show yourself?  
I think I know.  
I think I know._

Ooooh.

_There is something I see in you.  
It might kill me.  
I want it to be true._

I opened my eyes with a smile. That has to be one of my favorites.

I set down my guitar and layed my head back with a smirk.

Then Fang banged the door open with a look of shock and happiness with his eyes.

**Review. ;3**


	11. Fine

Ch 11: Fine

**Max's P.O.V.**

Fang opens his mouth as if he is about to speak, but as soon as he opens his mouth, it closes. He looks almost surprised and relieved at the same time.

"You're her." He said his voice cracking while he points a finger at me.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Her. You. Are." He said.

"Who are you, yota?"

He runs to me and hugs me tightly. At first I'm stunned then settle for two pats on his back.

"Um. You wanna explain?" I asked.

He grabs my shoulders and shakes me. "Why didn't you tell me!?" he says his eyes big.

"Oh, you mean this song writing stuff."

He nods his head rapidly as if to say yes.

"Well I was gonna tell you, but I haven't figured out how to. But thank god I don't have to do that anymore."

He takes a step back up and reaches into his pocket for something.

"Dammit." He runs out and goes downstairs. Twenty seconds later he returns and starts to dial a number on his phone.

"Iggy looks like you owe me twenty bucks." He says matter-of-factly with a huge grin on his face.

"Uh, Fang, what are y-" I was cut off when he put a hand up to tell me to shush.

"Yes, and guess who it is"

"No." he said frowning like a two year old.

I look at him confused. He notices and smirks at me.

"No, dude guess harder." He says whining.

Oh my glob.

"No, and yes I'm with her."

I look around for the 'her' and notice I'm the only girl in the room.

"Oh make sure to tell the rest and bring them over. Oh and tell Nudge to bring Ella back." He said.

Frustrated I stand up and stomp towards Fang and snatch his phone away.

I put the phone to my ear and talk.

"Iggy."

Fang doesn't bother to take it away and sits down on my bed.

"Iggy?"

There was silence for a while and finally Iggy speaks.

"_**Max?!"**_

"Yea, what are you and Fang talking about?"

"_**Let Fang explain, I got to go pick up my dogs crap. Bye"**_

"Wait, Ig!" I yell into the phone.

I look over at Fang and throw his phone at him, and it hits him straight on the forehead.

He groans in pain and glares at me.

"What's with the hissy fit?" he said frowning.

"Oh I don't know, maybe its because no ones telling me what's going on. You're smart enough, take a hint Walker."

He giggled. In the Fang sorta way.

"Calm down you'll know in the next fifteen minutes Martinez." He said smirking.

**-14 minutes later-**

Fang and I were sitting on my bed across from each other sitting pretzel style. Playing Go Fish.

It was my turn. "You have any five's?"

"Go fish."

"You have any two's." he says.

"Nope-" I said popping the p. "-go fish."

"Do you have any-" but I was cut off by the doorbell.

Our eyes lock on each other for a second and he smiled. Then we threw our cards and raced down the stairs.

Halfway to the door I manage to push Fang and he falls to the floor. As I reach for the handle I feel two muscular hands pick me up and drape me over his shoulder.

It took me 10 seconds to process what was happening, but before I started pounding his back for picking me up he opened the door, and when I looked over his shoulder I see five surprised faces. Especially Ella's, considering I haven't told her about the whole song writing thing and the song book which is still MIA.

Iggy was the first to speak.

"Looks like we interrupted something. Good, lets go guys." Iggy said walking past Fang and slapping my butt.

Gazzy then walked in and also slapped my butt. Looks like it caused an assembly line, because everyone slapped my butt when they walked in. Even after everyone walked in Fang slapped my butt.

"Ow, what's with the sexual harassment?" I said rubbing my butt, while I was still draped over Fang's shoulder.

He didn't answer while he was carrying me to the living room where everyone was sitting somewhere. Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel on the couch. Igg was on the recliner, having the footrest reclined.

Fang put me down and I went straight to the kitchen after a light slap against his cheek.

When I entered the kitchen preparing drinks for everyone.

I walk over and offer to help. "You want help."

"No." she responded right away.

"Um, Ells, are you okay?"

She abruptly turns around and sorta whisper screams to make sure no one else hears.

"Am I _okay?!_" she says outraged.

"I find out my sister keeps a songbook, has songs in said songbook dating back to middle school, and is the mystery girl singer of their band from Iggy! Of all people, _Iggy_ has to tell me. And then said sister asks if I'm _okay_! I saw the book Max, Iggy has it. I cant believe you."

"Why are you making such a big deal out this!" I yelled not caring who heard. Is she really that pissed for keeping a single secret from her.

"Because I'm hurt! We tell each other everything, I never kept anything from you! And you keep this, _this_, Max, this is huge!"

"I kept it from you because those songs are personal! Have you ever thought about that, or are you that clueless?!" I yelled fury visible in my tone.

By now everyone was watching and whispering to each other to see whether they should cut in or not.

"Ugh! Forget it, I'm done!"

I pushed everyone out of the way and ran upstairs to my room to cool off.

I slammed my door shut and slumped on my bed.

I grabbed a pillow and yelled into it.

**Break.**

Fifteen minutes later I dozed off and woke up to knocking on my door.

I groaned and opened it. I came face to face with six worried.

"What do you want?" I said bitterly.

"We need you downstairs. Please." Gazzy said.

I looked at them, regret filled me for talking to them in a bitter tone.

"Yea, please Max." Angel said.

I smiled at her. I mean who wouldn't, her eyes are like really blue. They can give the ocean a run for its money.

"Please." Iggy, Fang, and Nudge said in unison.

I smiled.

I look over at Ella. Her cheeks stained from previously fallen tears.

I go over to her and hug her.

"I'm sorry Ells, for not telling you."

She nods in my shoulder.

I barely heard what Iggy, Gazzy, and Fang said. "Girls."

I laughed and punched them playfully.

"Okay guys lets go down, you're kinda clogging my hallway."

Once down stairs Ella grabbed and extra chair for herself to sit down. I grabbed two extras, one for Fang, one for me.

We all sat in silence for what felt like an eternity.

Then Iggy-of course- broke the silence.

"Okay. So its as simple as that. Max is our girl."

"Yup." Everyone said in unison.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. How do you know its me?"

"Gazzy! The evidence!"

"Yes sir"

He reached into his bag-which I just noticed- and pulled out a paper bag, and a few papers.

He opened the paper bag and tool out the most beautiful thing in the world. My song book.

"Okay, as I examined, the handwriting in the in the songs match the handwriting of Max's in this report she did on Napoleon Dynamite, for English two months ago."

"Okay, Fang will you show the other piece of evidence."

He reached for his phone in his pocket when I spoke.

"Wait, why are you guys acting like we're on _Criminal Minds_?"

"Shhh! Listen!" Iggy yelled.

"But she's got a point." Angel said.

"Guys, shh, I quite want to see what happens next." Nudge said, while Ella nodded agreeing.

Fang played a recording of me singing Decode.

My face went cold. "So it was you who was at the music department." My jaw dropped.

"Yea, clearly, so were you." Fang said.

"So we wanted to ask you something important." Angel said.

Fang stood and looked me in the eyes.

"Will you sing for Finite State Of Mind?" he said serious in his tone.

I looked at everyone, all anxious, heck even Ella was anxious.

Five. Ten. A Thousand minutes passed.

I finally sighed and nodded my head.

"Fine."

**Review. **


	12. Shin Kicking, Choosing, and Please

**Heyyyyy guys! Sorry for late update! I have just been so busy with state tests, highs school orientation and other stuff. So of course I made this chapter long for you doll faces. **** Enjoy.**

Ch 12: Shin kicking, Instrument picking, and Please.

**Max's P.O.V.**

Cheers erupted in my living room.

Nudge went absolutely crazy. "OMG! Yes, I cant believe it!" Ella had to put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

Iggy and Gaz high- fived. Then went straight to the kitchen to pig out on whatever food they could find.

Fang was full blown smiling by now. Like it was hypnotizing.

"I'm gonna go book us a gig right now." Angel said but I stopped her short.

"What." My face went cold.

"I have to go book a gig. I mean, you are our new singer, alongside Fang." Angel said.

Then it hit me. Singer. Meaning I have to _sing_ in front of a lot of people. Maybe even thousands.

"Oh no." I said looking down.

"What's wrong Max?" Fang said looking a little worried.

"I cant believe I'm going to admit, but I'm actually _scared_."

"Whoa, back up. Max is actually scared. I need my camera." Gazzy said walking to his bag.

Then Iggy pulled out his phone and started recording me at an awkwardly close distance. He put an Australian accent and said-"Croicky. Look at the extremely rare, creature. I'm one of the very few alive to have captured this astounding being."

Ella giggled. Hm…..

"Aw is Maxie a wittle scared?" Gazzy teased he said taking pictures.

I kicked them both in the shin. "Who's scared? Me? Pfft. No, what?" I said my voice cracking.

Then I just remembered. They have my song book. I bolted up. Embarrassment long gone. Blush clean off my face.

"Song book. Now." I said sternly looking at everyone.

"Oh you mean this?" Iggy said holding the book over his head. I jumped trying to get it.

"Try to catch it Maxie." He said teasingly. Everyone started to laugh at my struggle.

Iggy was almost a full head taller than me.

After jumping god knows how many times, I settled on tackling him and of course finally getting my song book.

The day ended on us discussing which songs would I play at my first concert, and which ones Fang would sing.

**-Tuesday-**

**Fang's P.O.V.**

I woke up in a good mood, remembering that I finally found her. Max. Of all people. Max was the one this whole time.

And is it me or did that last sentence sound like Max and I are a couple? Um, awkward.

Then I remembered, Ari comes today. Can someone shoot me now?

Here's the thing, Ari and I don't get along. Its so bad if we just look at each other, we're on the ground punching each others brains out. Is that over exaggerating?

I look over at my clock. 5:32 AM. I should get up, but I dread when I come back form school and Ari is sitting down on my couch and watching my TV.

Ari's parents are in the FBI, so they travel a lot and sometimes there gone for years. Ari can go with them, but he always refuses. So of course my mom being the lovable person she is, lets him stay here.

I look over at my clock again. 5:34 AM. I get up slowly, hating that I have to wake up so early for school. Every. Freaking. Day.

**-Time Skip-**

I walk out of my house and towards the front gate. I look over at the direction of Max's house. Next thing I know, I'm walking towards her house.

I stand out side her gate and look at her house. Not to big, not to small. A beige color, like all the houses in this neighborhood.

Ten seconds later Max and Ella came pounding out the door. Max of course yelling.

"Lets go Ella, we got 15 minutes to get to school!" I take out my phone and check the time. 6:08 am. Er, we have a whole hour to get to school.

Max notices me and smiles. "Hey Fangers."

"Hey, um you do you know we have an hour to get to school right?" By now Ella ran off, to school I hope.

" I changed the time on her phone, so she thinks its 7:00 am." She said smirking.

"Ah, you're a master mind."

"Indeed I am, sir."

"So when does your mom get back?"

"I think tomorrow, she said she'll call when she'll come back, whatever lets go shorty." She said closing the gate and walking in the direction of the school.

"Whatever you say stretch." Mind you I'm a full_ head_ taller than her.

**-Time Skip to period 5-**

I walk into the music room and sat down in my usual seat in the back row (our chairs our elevated by some thing and are set up in rows). I waited for Max for about 30 seconds until she walked in. She takes her usual seat in the front seat.

She looks up at me, she smiles then waves hi. I was going to do the same, but someone asked her a question and Max helped them out.

The bell rings and Ms. Burns (our teacher) starts class.

"Okay guys, its that time a year again, you guys are changing instruments today." The class erupted in groans of annoyance, I did the same. I only know how to play two instruments expertly, so last time I got the trumpet, and for sure, I didn't know how to play it.

I glance down at Max, she looks confused, as if wondering what's so bad about changing instruments. Oh Max, you have know idea. She chooses for us.

" But here's the catch, we have enough instruments for everyone to choose their own this year." She says with a smile.

Then the class erupts with cheers.

"But once you've changed, you cant change again." She says smirking. "So choose wisely, because you're be graded at the end of the year with how well you play the instrument and the song you've composed. And not everyone can choose the same instrument, I'm limiting each instrument to five people."

Then as if on cue, the class erupted in groans of annoyance…..again.

"Quiet! Max since you've been so quiet, why don't you choose first, dear?"

Max smiles and blushes slightly, she gets up and picks up an acoustic guitar on one of the stands.

"Nice choice, the last one you had was…a…flute, correct?" She says writing something down on her clip board.

"Yea." She says curtly.

"Ok, guys 4 spots left for guitar. And, Jenna, come choose your instrument."

Jenna, I assume, gets up and walks into the storage room and comes out holding a French horn.

"Ok, 4 spots left for French horn. Uh, Walker come choose."

I get up and walk towards to one of the pianos and sit. Everyone looks at me as if I was crazy.

Murmurs spread about the room. Like: "Since when has Fang been able to play the piano." "No way." And so on.

Even Max looked shocked. And I have to admit, no one knew I can play the piano. Well they do now. I mouthed to her a simple "I'll explain later."

**-Time Skip-**

The gang and I were walking to my house. Believe it or not, but they love Ari. Which I hate, 'cause they don't know how evil he is.

"Wow how long has it been since we've seen Ari Fang? Like what 4 years?! Oh, I bet he is cute now. Ooh I cant wait to see him!" Nudge ranted.

The last time we saw Ari was when we were in seventh grade. When we all us guys were going through our voice changing phase, and the girls…well, you know.

"You think he'd want to build bombs with me and Iggy this time Fang?" Gazzy asked.

"Ha. Don't count on it Gaz." Angel said.

"Um, whose Ari?" Max and Ella asked.

"Fangs cousin, he's older than him by two months." Iggy said. And if you're scares you read that wrong, its true. He is older than me, yes I know, let me play the blood violin.

"Well lets just get through with the catch up first." I said while walking up the driveway to my house.

When I open the door, I'm hit in the face by the smell of cookies.

Um, since when has my mom been able to bake?

"Fang, welcome. Oh and he brought his friends too! Come on in guys, Ari's just in the bathroom."

I look towards my kitchen and I see Max's mom. Um….

"Mom?!" Max yells running to her and hugging her.

"Oh, hi sweetie. I didn't know you were friends with the Walker's son?"

"I'll explain later, but first, when did you get back, I thought you were coming later!" Max said while her mom hugged Ella.

"Oh just a little lie told to surprise you is all."

"Ari!" Nudge yelled.

Ari was just coming down stairs when Nudge tackled him in a hug.

"Hey Nudge, long time no see." He said hugging her.

With that he got a hug from all the girls and a pat on the back from the guys, of course I didn't even look at him a second time.

Then he finally went to Max.

He smiled down at her and looked completely dazed.

"Hey, never seen you before. I'm Ari, and you?"

She smiled. "I'm Max. Nice to meet you, you were kinda a hot topic on the way here."

"Ha, well 4 years is a long time without seeing them."

I climb the stairs and step into my room, I gasp. I forgot he was staying in my room…with me. Wow, I am not happy.

Someone knocks and I turn around to see Ari.

"Wow, haven't seen you in a while and I don't even get eye contact with you. Sheesh, you still not over any of what happened _4_ years ago."

"Shut up." I growled.

"Whatever, I don't care, I only came up here to ask you a question."

"Fine what?"

"That Max girl, is she single?"

_I don't like where this is going._ I thought to myself.

"Yea, _why?_"

He smirked.

"She's pretty hot, I might ask her out." He said turning to walk out.

I growled and held him by his shirt.

"Listen, kid, Max is in the band, so she's practically part of the family, so don't you dare even think about her. Got that?"

"Since when have I ever listened to you Walker?" He said tearing my hand off of him.

"What ever, if you ever hurt her, I make sure you wont be able to even think of naming your kids, got that?" I retorted.

He left, and I sat on my bed. Damn, this was one…hectic day.

A few minutes later another knock is at my door. This time it was Max.

"Hey what you doing up here looking so lonely?" she said.

"Nothing, just tired."

"Ah, well i came to ask you a question about your cousin. Ari." Lord jesus please let it be anything but what i'm thinking.

"He seems nice, so is he single?"

"No." I reply instantly. Yea i know i told a lie. Big whoop.

"Oh-" her face fell."-well whatever. Come on my mom made cookies. Lets get some before Gaz and Ig eat them all." She said walking out the room.

Please don't let me get in trouble at the end of this. _Please._

**Review. ;)**


	13. Where I Practice

**Hey guys! Sorry for updating so late lately, been having a sucky week. But whatever, hope you like this chapter c: **

Ch 13: Where I Practice

**Fang's P.O.V.**

As we all ate cookies and talked (well I didn't talk or look at Ari) it got to a point where Nudge –of course- suggested we all go out for ice cream. Me being me, only eat ice cream on _Wednesday_ nights sometimes…_sometimes_. And its Tuesday, so no thank you.

Everyone left except for Max and her Mom. Ella Of course going with her best friends Nudge and Angel.

Our mothers were in the living room 'chatting it up.'

Right now Max and I were in my room talking, with the door open which was strongly suggested by Max's and my mother. Like really guys, I don't even like Max like that, shes like my best friend, higher than Iggy status.

Max's mother eventually found out that she was in the band and that she indeed did have a song book with her original songs. She took it in understanding and just simply said '" Some secrets were meant to be told and others weren't. Its okay honey, I still love you all the same."'

We sat in a comforting silence until Max decides to break it with a question.

"So tell me Fangles. How long have you been able to play the piano?" She says smirking at me and reffereing from music class when i chose the piano as my new instrument.

"Well Maxie, I've been able to play the piano since I was 10 years old." I smirked back.

"Well hopefully one day you can teach me?" She said nudging me with a smile on her face.

"Do you want me to at least show you where I practice." I said grinning.

She squints her eyes as if to question me. "Fine lets go." She say hopping of my bed and running down stairs.

I right behind her. We go to the living room and Max is the first to speak. "Mom, can Fang show me where he practices the piano?" She asks hopefully. My mom looks shocked that I would actually show her. Not even_ Iggy_ knows where I practice, and I've known him since _kindergarten_. I just think Max is easy to trust, so why not?

Max's mom looks towards my mom to see if it's a good idea. My mom smiles at her and her mom looks back at me, squints as if to question me, sighs, and says its alright.

"And Fang ,honey, please come back before your father gets here."

**-Time Skip-**

Max and I are walking down the street of our neighborhood and over to the next block. I glance around every so often to make sure no one's watching.

We walk for about 5 minutes until I stop in front of an abandoned house. It has two floors, and a hole through a window.

I glance down at my watch 5: 15 PM. It'll be getting dark at around 6. And my dad gets back at 6:30.

"So this is where you practice?" Max said in disbelief.

"Yea, is there a problem?" I asked.

"No, just shocked."

"Well just come inside, before anyone sees us." I said walking up to the house.

Once we reach inside I run to the lamp in the corner and turn it on.

The small light illuminates the room slightly and Max looks around. "Wow. Pretty cool." She said smiling. In the other corner was a Grand Black Piano. My grandmother bought it for our family before she passed away.

And on the floor near the window is a violin I intended to learn how to play, but sadly never did.

"Yea, we didn't have room in the house, so my mom and I stumbled across this place. Only my parents and I know about this place. Well now you know but that's different."

"Fascinating, but don't you think they're going to demolish this old house?"

"Nah, this house has been here since the 60s, it's like a 'land mark' to the community."

"Well cool. Can you show me a piece that you've learned? Or at least wrote?"

I nod and sit on the stool.

I popped my knuckles and got my hands in position.

"I wrote something, but I need lyrics, mind helping?"

"Okay."

I began to play, a low soft tune.

**Max's P.O.V.**

As Fang played, I began to think of some lyrics.

**("9 Crimes" Damien Rice Ft. Lisa Hannigan)**

_Italics: Max _**Bold: Fang **_**Bold Italics: Both**_

_Leave me out with the waste__  
__This is not what I do__  
__It's the wrong kind of place__  
__To be thinking of you__  
__It's the wrong time__  
__For somebody new__  
__It's a small crime__  
__And I've got no excuse._

I glance in Fang's direction, his eyes closed and nodding as if pleased with the lyrics. His hands dancing across the keys.

_Is that alright? Yeah..__  
Give my gun away when it's loaded  
Is that alright? Yeah…  
If you don't shoot it how am I supposed to hold it  
Is that alright? Yeah…  
Give my gun away when it's loaded  
Is that alright? Yeah…_

_With you?_

Fang surprised me when he jumped in.

**Leave me out with the waste****  
****This is not what I do****  
****It's the wrong kind of place****  
****To be cheating on you****  
****It's the wrong time****  
****But she's pulling me through**

**It's a small crime****  
****And I've got no excuse**

**Is that alright?**

Me singing 'Is that alright' in the back. I look at Fang, his eyes still closed and tip toe quickly and pick up the violin. And began to play. Yeah I know secret talent.

**Give my gun away when it's loaded****  
****Is that alright?****  
****If you don't shoot it how am I supposed to hold it****  
****Is that alright?****  
****Give my gun away when it's loaded****  
****Is that alright****  
****Is that alright with you?**

Me in the back singing every or so line.

**Is that alright? Yeah…****  
****Is that alright? Yeah…****  
****Is that alright? Yeah…****  
**

_**Is that alright?**__**  
**__**Is that alright?**__**  
**__**Is that alright with you?**_

**No…**

He looks at me surprised and smirks. I put the violin down.

"Ok, its unlike me to have a fan girl moment, but I can have one on the inside. And I am. That was absolutely amazing!" He says smiling.

"Yea, didn't now you can play piano that beautifully."

"No, I'm talking about your voice and lyrics, and plus, since when have you been able to play violin?"

"Oh, secret talent, taught myself in 6th grade." I said shyly.

"Well remember the lyrics, its officially a song." He said smiling. Whoa, look at his pearly whites.

"Oh, and you have a song for the song you have to write fro music class."

"Yea, well now you need one. If you need help on writing one, just ask us."

"Don't worry, I got it covered."

**Fang's P.O.V.**

When we get back to my house everyone is already back from eating ice cream. And of course, the first person to talk, is Ari. You thought I'd say Nudge didn't you?

"Aye, where have you been?" Ari says.

"Somewhere, why?" I retorted back.

And to my rescue. Nudge starts to talk. Well, not really a rescue, but you get the idea.

"OMG Max! You missed it, at the ice cream shop, there was so many cute boys! Like ZOMG! One of them even asked for my number, but I said no, because you know, I don't give my number out to any stranger. And-" Iggy slaps a hand over her mouth.

"Nudge, my ears are bleeding, look, literally.-" he turns his head to the side and sure enough, a little drop a of blood is going down his cheek to his neck.

"Um, you should get that checked out Ig. I don't think its normal." Gazzy says.

"Yea. Whatever." Iggy said going into the bathroom to wipe off the blood.

Right then my dad walks through the door with today's mail. He looks up and jumps back a little.

"Ari, long time no see." He said going to him and giving him a guy hug.

To my mom, I look exactly like my dad. Dark hair, olive tan skin. Except I have my moms eyes. My dad has hazel.

"Yea, long time." Ari says hugging him back.

My dad releases him and looks around.

"Wow, new faces-" He says going to Max. "-I'm Fang's dad. Its nice to meet you." He says hugging her. Then going to Ella. Yea, my dad's a hugger, the other thing I didn't get from him.

After he finishes saying hi to everyone he goes to me and hugs me and says hi. Me being me, I stiffen a little but then realize that he _is _my dad, so I have to hug him.

**-Time Skip-**

After everyone left, I was finally able to go to sleep. Me on my bed and Ari on the _cold_, _hard_, _dirty_, floor. Ha, hope he wakes up with a bad back.

Then suddenly, Ari starts snoring.

"Oh my gosh Ari, shut the chuck up!" I said hitting him with a pillow.

He doesn't even move a muscle. Hope he's dead.

He snores. "Ugh, tomorrow night your sleeping in the garage, like the dumb, ugly dog you are."

Then I drift off into a deep sleep.

**Sorry for late update guys :c For this chapter can I at least get 8 reviews that'll make my week a whole lot better c:**


End file.
